1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrapping plastic and a holder therefore. The wrapping plastic and holder has particular utility in connection with wrapping gifts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrapping paper for the purpose of wrapping gifts is known in the prior art. Such wrapping paper is customarily produced and sold in rolls comprising sheets of decorated wrapping paper wound on disposable, hollow, cylindrical, heavy paper or cardboard tubes. Wrapping paper comes in rolls of varying lengths and widths, thus accommodating gifts of a variety of sizes and shapes. Wrapping gifts with wrapping paper requires additional materials, e.g., scissors to cut the wrapping paper and tape to fasten the wrapping paper closed. Further, an amount of skill is required to wrap the gift such that the gift remains obscured from view. For example, the paper may tear. This may be particularly so if the gift is odd shaped and/or not held within a box. As another example, the paper may not be completely opaque, allowing one to see through the paper.
Transparent plastic film for the purpose of covering food is known in the prior art. However, such plastic film comes on a roll of a standard size, thus a dispenser for said film would not be adjustable to accommodate rolls of varying sizes. Further, transparent plastic film could not be used to wrap a gift such that the gift remains obscured from view.
Plastic wrap dispensers are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,376 to Scharf et al. discloses a dispenser having a housing consisting of a cover unit and a base unit. However, Scharf ""376 does not disclose an adjustable lever for expanding the size of the dispenser such that it is adjustable to accommodate plastic wrap rolls of varying sizes, nor does Scharf ""376 disclose a cutting device associated therewith. Further, Scharf ""376does not disclose an opaque plastic wrap.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,542 to Vartanian et al. discloses an apparatus for wrapping variously sized articles. However, Vartanian et al. ""542 does not disclose an adjustable lever for expanding the size of the dispenser such that it is adjustable to accommodate plastic wrap rolls of varying sizes, nor does Vartanian et al. ""542 disclose a cutting device associated therewith. Further, Vartanian et al. ""542 does not disclose an opaque plastic wrap.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,319 to Armbruster discloses a plastic wrap dispenser, but Armbruster ""319 does not disclose an adjustable lever for expanding the size of the dispenser such that it is adjustable to accommodate plastic wrap rolls of varying sizes, nor does Armbruster ""319 disclose a cutting device associated therewith. Further, Armbruster ""319 does not disclose an opaque plastic wrap.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,968 to Park et al. discloses a plastic film food wrap dispenser, but Park ""968 does not disclose an adjustable lever for expanding the size of the dispenser such that it is adjustable to accommodate plastic wrap rolls of varying sizes, nor does Park ""968 disclose a cutting device associated therewith. Further, Park ""968 does not disclose an opaque plastic wrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,961 to Turfan discloses a stretch film roll mounting frame, yet the frame disclosed by Turfan ""961 does not disclose an adjustable lever for expanding the size of the dispenser such that it is adjustable to accommodate plastic wrap rolls of varying sizes, nor does Turfan ""961 disclose an adjustable cutting device associated therewith. Further, Turfan ""961 does not disclose an opaque plastic wrap.
Lastly, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 357,377 to Manu et al. discloses a plastic film food wrap dispenser, yet the dispenser disclosed by Manu ""377 does not appear to be adjustable to accommodate plastic film food wrap rolls of varying sizes, nor does Manu ""377 appear to disclose a cutting device associated therewith. Further, Manu ""377 cannot disclose an opaque plastic wrap.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an opaque wrapping plastic or a dispenser therefore. Moreover, the above-mentioned patents make no provision for allowing dispense of wrapping plastic of varying widths. Furthermore, the above-mentioned patents do not satisfy the additional limitations of the prior art set forth above.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved wrapping plastic that would allow the wrapping of gifts without the use of scissors or tape. A need exists for a wrapping plastic dispenser that would accommodate and cut wrapping plastic rolls of varying widths. Further, a need exists for an opaque wrapping plastic.
In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs. In this respect, the wrapping plastic and wrapping plastic dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing wrapping plastic to wrap gifts.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of wrapping plastic dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved wrapping plastic dispenser, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved wrapping plastic dispenser which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a wrapping plastic dispenser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a wrapping plastic dispenser that is adjustable to accommodate rolls of wrapping plastic of varying length. To attain this, the wrapping plastic dispenser has a base and two laterally opposed arms. One arm is rigidly mounted onto the base, and the other arm is mounted onto the base in such a way as to allow the distance between the arms to be adjusted, thus accommodating rolls of wrapping plastic of varying widths. In an embodiment, the wrapping plastic dispenser includes a base back, a base arm, an end back and an end arm, where the base back and base arm remain stationary relative to one another, and where the end back and end arm remain stationary relative to one another, and where the base back and end back may be moved relative to one another. In an embodiment, the wrapping plastic dispenser includes an adjustment lever, where the adjustment lever has an open position in which the end arm is moveable, and a close position in which the end arm remains stationary. In an embodiment, the wrapping plastic dispenser includes a cutting means by which to cut the wrapping plastic to a desired length. In an embodiment, a wrapping plastic dispenser is adjustable and a wrapping plastic is opaque.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, some of the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also be mounted to a stationary object, such as, for example, a wall. Alternately, the invention may be freestanding. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wrapping plastic dispenser that has all of the advantages of the prior art wrapping plastic dispenser and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wrapping plastic dispenser that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wrapping plastic dispenser that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such wrapping plastic dispenser economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wrapping plastic dispenser that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.